One Day Stand
by My Cinderella
Summary: I winced, "Jasper, please…" But he was gone. "Edward is going to kill me…" Jasper mused, to no one in particular, as he softly sniffed my neck. JasperxHumanBella.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I have a bad habit of not finishing what I start, so here's hoping that these "one shot" stories will have more luck. I do not own any of these characters, just the story line. Enjoy this one day stand with Jasper and human Bella. :)

* * *

The heat that radiated from my pajamas, that were now drenched in my sweat, was almost unbearable when I had finally woken up. As I reflexively felt around the bed with one of my hands, I was saddened to find that Edward was not there. My fingers brushed against something papery and when I turned my head to check, I saw that he had left a note. With a yawn and a rub of my eyes, I sat upright in the king sized bed that Edward had bought for us a few months back.

_Bella,_

_Hunting with Emmett and Carlisle. I will be back as soon as I can, love._

_Edward_

I read the note over and over before realizing that it would be a while before he returned. It was hard being away from Edward, even if it was for a few hours. I turned my head to peer through the glass window that took up an entire wall of Edward's room. The sun was setting just beyond the trees, its ray of light shining through each empty space that separated the branches from one another. _How long had I been asleep? Was I the only one home?_ I tugged at my pajamas once more. The heat was truly starting to irritate me. I searched around for an Air Conditioner but saw none. Of course they wouldn't have one. Nothing was colder than a vampire.

Sighing in defeat, I turned to a hamper that contained a pile of clothing Alice had handpicked herself, in hopes that there would be something lighter for me to wear. Something that didn't make me want to roast to death. My stomach gurgled. Roast didn't sound like such a bad idea right about now. I was relieved when I came across a pair of white shorts and a baby blue tank top to go with it. I quickly changed into them and proceeded to go downstairs to see if the Cullens had stocked anything in their kitchen. I was surprised to find that the house was unusually quiet. Not a sound from the grand piano that Edward or Rosalie usually played, or the familiar chuckle from Emmett when he cracked one of his jokes. However, when I had finally reached the end of the steps, I saw that the TV was on, though there was no sound from what I could hear.

As I checked to see who was home, I saw Jasper propped on the couch by himself. His golden eyes fixed on the television, though I was almost positive that he had heard me since I had started moving upstairs. After a few moments of unresponsiveness from Jasper, I wondered if I should say something. Before I could open my mouth to even utter a word, he had beaten me to the chase.

"Good morning, Bella." He said coolly, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

I laughed nervously and walked closer.

"Morning, Jasper…where is everybody?" I asked, hoping to break some tension that was already building.

Of course I knew where Emmett, Carlisle and Edward were, but it never hurt to bond with your future in law.

"The boys are out hunting, they should be back in a few hours. Alice, Rosalie and Esme thought it'd be a good idea to go shopping for shoes in Venice." Jasper replied, rolling his eyes on the last five words.

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief, of all people; Jasper was usually the last person who would choose to stay behind with a living, breathing, blood pumping human. And for a moment, I thought he could read my mind just like Edward.

"Don't worry, I already ate and shoe shopping in Venice isn't exactly my cup of tea." He teased, turning his head to face me to give me a wink before taking in my outfit.

I saw his eyes quickly scan my body up and down, resting on the flush of my cheeks from the heat, before they returned to their usual disciplined composure.

"You're sweating. Should I turn on a fan?" Jasper suggested, already beginning to move from the position on the couch to flick on the fan that was just beside me.

"Oh, no. I got it." I replied, standing in front of the fan to look for the on switch.

"Um." I said, after a few moments of unsuccessfully trying to operate it.

"White button on the top." He instructed.

I nodded and pressed my finger against the button. It pushed down with a click, and the petals of the fan began to spin. But perhaps I couldn't have been as stupid as I was in that very moment. In that very moment, as the fan spun at its patient speed, all it took was a few seconds for my scent to fill the room and right into the face of a blood thirsty vampire. Had it not been for the fact that Jasper had hunted earlier, I probably would not be here to tell this tale. I gasped softly, moving out of the way of the propeller and looked at Jasper, whose eyes were closed tightly now, hands gripped to his sides.

"Nearly two years and I still can't used to your smell." He joked, pursing his lips tightly.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I should've been more careful…" I started, but he put up a hand to stop me.

"It's not your fault, Bella. I just. Need something to get my mind off it." Jasper said quickly.

His eyes slowly opened but remained in a squinted position. He stared in the direction of the TV but I knew he was seeing right past it.

I thought for a moment before lighting up.

"Um, alright, let's play a game or something." I offered, stalking around the room in hopes to find a pack of cards—anything that wouldn't result as me being Jasper's next meal.

My eyes finally locked on a Monopoly box. I had brought it over the night before in hopes of playing it with Edward, but we were…distracted. It had finally come in handy after all. I quickly grabbed it and hurried towards Jasper.

"Bella, I don't think you being closer than you already are is such a—

Too late. I should have known better than to trust my own two feet. The next thing I knew, the game board flew from my hand and I was sent tumbling on top of Jasper. The impact from falling on him felt like smacking head first against a body of concrete. As my vision finally returned, I realized that my arms were wrapped around his neck and the place between my legs rested directly against his…well, you know.

Neither Jasper nor I said a word as I shyly pulled my head up to meet his eyes. They were closed again…almost afraid to open. I felt something throbbing against my center, but I ignored it. For all I knew, it could have been the inner monster convincing him to eat me. I took the time to examine his face, it was tense. His pale lips pulled tightly together once more, his snow white skin almost like a marble statue as he sat motionless. I was about to get off when I felt his body relax, catching me off guard as his face drew closer to the arch of my neck.

I winced, "Jasper, please…" But he was gone.

"Edward is going to kill me…" Jasper mused, to no one in particular, as he softly sniffed my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood still, though chills were sent down my spine, I didn't want to make the wrong move. Secretly, I hope Jasper wouldn't make the wrong move as well. His white hand moved to touch the base of my throat and I gulped. His lips curled into a smirk.

"Like I said, I've already eaten…" Jasper reassured as his fingers trailed down my neck and slowly brushed against my chest.

"Luckily for you…my human desires are dominating the first nature. Which is a first." He laughed to himself, meeting my eyes to show that he meant no harm.

I relaxed slightly, withdrawing my arms from around his neck to lay them by my sides. He looked almost saddened that I had changed the position of my arms, but otherwise, said nothing and continued to search my eyes for a response.

"Jasper, I can't…Edward…" I breathed, avoiding his gaze.

"Bella, just…relax." He smiled, and before I could object, I felt a surge of calm take over my body—like I had been drugged. I had no will power; I was a fly in the palm of his hand. I suddenly felt lightheaded and gripped my hands around his legs for support. I chuckled softly at my own stupidity. Jasper seemed to find this all quite amusing.

"That's it." He cooed, stroking my backside with his free hand, continuing to trail his fingers along the area of my chest.

I nuzzled his nose blissfully, taking his scent as he did with mine. This was a different scent. Unlike Edward's but nevertheless, breathtaking. He smelled like expensive cologne, the kind with an aroma that hugged your nose and lingered on your clothing. My arm automatically slithered to wrap around his cheek and our faces were only inches apart now. I paused. _This was wrong._ I felt my eyes close. My body was giving out but my mindset still held strong…but not on Jasper's watch.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked innocently, and though my eyes were closed, I already knew he sported that familiar smirk and without even a blink of an eye, he was already at work.

Suddenly, there was another surge of emotion. But this was much different from the last; it spread to every nerve of my body, flowed like electricity through my veins. It was the feeling that I got whenever Edward was near. It was desire. I could resist no longer. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I cupped Jasper's face with my hands and pressed my lips against him as hard as I could. The familiar cool sensation on the tips of my mouth as our lips met. He responded quickly, running his tongue gently along the line of my bottom lip, sighing with pleasure as it picked up on the taste of blood so close to its master.

I gasped in surprise as his hands quickly pulled down the straps of my tank top and it was almost as if it was with great difficulty not to rip my shirt off. He growled in frustration. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Allow me." I whispered in his ear seductively, taking my arms from around his neck temporarily to pull my shirt over my head and toss it on the floor.

He watched hungrily until his eyes fixated on the next obstacle.

"You just want to keep me waiting, don't you?" Jasper asked, kissing along the outline of my bra.

My breath began to quicken as I obediently disposed of that as well. Soon, I was bare…on the top, at least and a prisoner at the hands of Jasper Hale.

"Huh, if I knew it would've been this easy, I would've done this ages ago." He teased, sliding his hand down to cup my breast.

"Shut up." I retorted, using all my strength to force his head into my chest.

I didn't move him, but he got the hint. With a smug smile, he easily lifted me onto his lap and brought my breast closer to his face, somewhere in my red haze of desire, I thought of Edward and what he would do when he found Jasper thinking about this later, but that matter little as I felt the wetness of his cold tongue run over my nipple. I moaned. I felt his breath against my skin as he chuckled before taking my breast entirely in his mouth and sucking. His other hand moved to rub me through my shorts and I could feel the wetness seeping from me. My mind felt like it was about to explode, I needed release. Much to my embarrassment, I found that I was thrusting my hips the entire time. Jasper followed my pace and we were eventually in sync as we rubbed against each other furiously through the sound of my heavy panting. He growled in pleasure as I hit a sensitive spot.

Without thinking, he immediately tore my shorts off with a quick ripping sound and threw me onto the couch with such force that I could have cried out in pain if I hadn't been so absorbed in fucking the daylights out of the vampire that was on top of me now.

"Sorry about that." He breathed, supporting his weight so that he did not crush me as he licked at the sides of my neck and continued on the path down to my sex.

I gasped in delight as he reached my lower stomach. I could careless. Clothes were just clothes. By the time he reached the outside of my thighs, I was practically begging him to take me. My hips bucked against him, searching for something we both knew was the answer to both our little problems.

"You seem eager…it's almost as if you haven't gotten any in years." Jasper commented smugly, bringing his face to my center to take in the scent.

He licked his lips greedily at the sight of my now soaked panties.

"This looks almost too nice to rip…you don't mind, do you?" He asked innocently, looking up at me as he kissed the insides of my thighs.

I whimpered, I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I quickly shook my head.

"What was that?" Jasper teased once more, lapping his tongue to trace my inner thighs before stopping at the outline of my underwear.

"N-no. Please, just go." I stammered, running my hands through my damp hair.

He smiled widely, and without further ado, carefully placed his teeth over them and ripped them off. My panting turned to hysterical gasps for air. I wondered how he had managed to strip me off my clothing in a matter of 2 minutes. I barely had time to think another thought as I felt the chill of something wet lick my pussy. I gripped the sofa to control myself but he did not slow his pace. His motions quickened and soon he was sucking on my inner lips, his snow white finger carefully rubbing my clit as he did so. I cried out with pleasure. I could feel the edge drawing near, but Jasper was not ready to end so quickly.

"And to think that nothing could taste so good as blood." He growled; voice muffled as he continued to work on my arousal.

"Jasper…" I begged and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I was building to my climax.

Jasper pulled himself from my center quickly and positioned himself over me once more. In less than a blind of an eye, he had somehow removed his entire articles of clothing. My mouth dropped as I allowed myself to draw in his marble six pack, followed by the V of his pelvis that led to the ultimate eye catcher. I bit my lip as I imagined how it would feel sliding into me. I did not have to wait long; soon enough, he had slipped himself inside my sex and groaned when the heat touched his cold member. His eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"So warm…" He whispered and for a moment I thought he had forgotten I was in the room.

If that were so, he surely didn't show it when he finally thrusted into me, causing me to yelp in pain. It was like a knife had jabbed into me.

"Sorry. I nearly forgot that you were human." Jasper murmured, kissing the edges of my jaw line in apology as he continued to pump inside me, this time more careful.

Soon, we were in sync once more as our bodies thrusted in unison and I felt tears starting to swell up in my eyes as I was reaching my breaking point. Jasper knew it too and he didn't let the opportunity go to waste.

"Are you going to cum for me, Bella?" He asked politely, ramming into me for a good second so that I cried out in both pain and joy before he returned to his more disciplined fuck.

I tried to search for words to answers him but all that came out were more moans.

"Yes, I know you know my name." Jasper teased,_ oh I hated it so._

"But you didn't quite answer my question." He added, his golden eyes locked on my now flushed face.

When I was unresponsive, he gave me another violent thrust that caused my entire body to move to the very edge of the couch. I cried out again, feeling his cold shaft throbbing inside of me.

"Are you going to cum for me, Bella?" He repeated once more.

"Y-yes, sir." I answered obediently.

He seemed to enjoy that I called him sir, for he had suddenly bared his teeth and place his mouth directly over my throat. Perhaps if I wasn't about to burst out of my skin, I would've been worried about this venomous vampire who was ready to take a bite of my neck. But instead, I spread my legs just a bit wider for him and he took his advance, quickening his pace so that the both of us were ready to cum.

"I-I'm gonna…" I moaned.

It was as if he hadn't heard me at all, for he continued to pump even faster, making me squirm in delight, but he pinned to the couch, teeth still barely grazing my throat. With one last thrust, I felt him tighten his grip on me as he pushed his member as far as it would go and soon the both of us came together, his glacial cum mixing with my own warm juices. He sighed in satisfaction one last time before withdrawing his mouth from my neck and sliding out of my hot pussy.

I was gasping for air now. My entire body was on fire but I couldn't help but smile and still feel the tingly sensation below my stomach.

"Jasper…" I groaned.

He turned his head to face me and smirked again. Without moving a muscle, I felt the wave of emotion change and return to my previous state. I checked the time. _How long had we been going at it?_ As I got up to gather the remains of my clothing, I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Jasper picked up on my sudden sense of shock.

"Bella?" He questioned.

Alice. She must had seen all of it…or at least what it had led to…since I dropped the monopoly game and landed on top of Jasper.

"Alice is going to kill us, isn't she?" I asked worriedly.

"Absolutely." He admitted shamefully. "But she'll be more relieved that I didn't end up giving in to my first nature…in the long run." Jasper said, looking quite nervous.

"Don't worry about that now. Focus on getting cleaned up before Edward gets back." He added.

That's when it hit me. Edward. It was no problem for me to hide things from Edward, but I still couldn't help but feel terrible. But what hope was there for Jasper when Edward got home? I turned to face Jasper anxiously.

"And Edward?" I asked.

"I'll spend the week reciting the Confederate Army pledge in my head. It's a little suspicious but it'll keep me from thinking about our little game today." He answered, giving me a wink.

A moment of silence had past before we both realized that we were still naked. I blushed in embarrassment and used my clothes to shield myself. Jasper chuckled softly and rolled his eyes.

"After all that, you're still shy?" He asked in disbelief before flitting over to me to kiss me on the forehead.

"Go and get showered up. They'll be home soon."

"And yourself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper's golden eyes flashed with amusement.

"Human moments tend to take longer than vampire." He challenged. "In _many_ aspects."

I huffed, making sure I didn't miss any loose clothing and headed for the stairs. I walked up until I was sure Jasper couldn't see me anymore. When I had finally reached the top of the steps, my lips curled into a smile. If this was what immortality felt like, bring on the eternal damnation.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know a lot of you have asked if there will be an update but this story will most likely be a stand alone unless for some reason I get a random spurt of inspiration again. In any case, you can always keep this story on alert if you're one of the few who did want more than just a one-shot. :) Thanks again for reading and see you in the cold showers.


End file.
